


better than anything else that I've tried

by mysilenceknot



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Ice Cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 18:37:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6162841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysilenceknot/pseuds/mysilenceknot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Linda is wary of the dessert Iris made her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	better than anything else that I've tried

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ArgentLives](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgentLives/gifts).



> To be honest, I'm really glad that my first femslash fic is a happy one. Title comes from the song [Ice Cream](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XAhv0XGv8Pc) by Sarah McLachlan.

“Oh come on, babe. Don’t you trust me?” Iris asked with a pout.

She did trust Iris. Linda knew she could trust Iris more than she could trust almost anyone else in her life. But being able to trust that Iris would have her back or could save her life if it came down to it was one thing. This was completely different.

“I think we both trust that you’re absolutely terrible at cooking,” Linda deadpanned.

“I’m terrible at using the stove and the oven.” Iris corrected. “Ice cream makers are in a separate category.”

Linda rolled her eyes but finally stretched her arm out to grab the bowl that Iris had been offering her. She shifted on the couch, crossing her legs so that her girlfriend would have room to sit next to her. As Iris sat, Linda looked suspiciously into the bowl at the dessert. “Did you seriously go out and buy an ice cream maker so you could make me dairy free ice cream? Because it’s super sweet of you to do this, but that also feels excessive.”

Iris laughed. “I didn’t. The kitchen in the STAR Labs basement has one.”

“Of course it does.” Linda picked up her spoon and took a small scoop out of the ice cream. In all honesty she was deeply touched that Iris had gone out of her way to make her food, especially since ice cream was one of the things she missed the most after discovering her complete milk intolerance a few weeks earlier. And all of the replacements she’d found had been, quite frankly, disappointing.

“Aren’t you supposed to be the adventurous one?” Linda looked up at her girlfriend’s teasing voice.

“I am!”

“So?” Iris gestured at the spoon in Linda’s hand.

They stared at each other for a few seconds before Linda lifted the spoon to her lips, carefully pulling the ice cream into her mouth. She felt her eyes widen at the taste of the creamy, fudgy ice cream.

“Holy shit.” Linda stared back into her bowl with wonder as Iris cheered. It had the consistency that she loved in ice cream – a soft creaminess that was free of ice crystals – plus a rich chocolate swirl within the sweet vanilla. She took another spoonful and closed her eyes. “This is so good.”

“Right?”

“Has anyone ever told you that you’re magic?”

“Nope, but I’m glad you’ve finally come to see the light!”

Linda opened her eyes again, smiling at Iris’ ecstatic grin. “If I buy an ice cream maker, will teach me to make this?”

“What, you don’t want to use the one in the STAR Labs?”

“As much as I love STAR Labs and the people who work there, I’d like to fully associate wonderful ice cream that doesn’t make me feel sick to my stomach with my girlfriend without worrying about like, making a batch of ice cream and then having an acid man break the freezer.”

Iris laughed again and Linda continued steadily eating her treat as Iris responded, “fair. That’s completely fair. They almost ruined brownies for me.”

“The audacity. But seriously,” she said after a pause, “thank you.”

Iris leaned forward to give her a quick kiss. “You’re more than welcome.”


End file.
